A new Beginning
by pandabonzai12
Summary: One will be lost while the others are home... Onepaw and his siblings start their training as apprentices in Snowclan. But after Shrewpaw gets an ominous prophecy and her brother Foxpaw is separated from the rest of the clan there freindships will be tested and their bonds will be broken. ...for the forest to thrive is for four to become one or watch as their home is destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Chpt 1

"Onepaw!" Onepaw looked over as his mentor Browntail ran towards him. "What is it Browntail?" "Were going on a patrol with Thornheart and Cloudear." Mewed Browntail. Onepaw quickly thought to himself "This is my first patrol!" "Were leaving Onepaw c'mon." The two cats quickly caught up to the rest of the patrol, and climbed out of the fallen pine tree that was the entrance to their camp. After a quick walk they were at Sunclan's border. "Onepaw what do you smell" asked Browntail. He tasted the morning air "I smell what I think is Sunclan, on their side of course and I also smell dog a couple days stale though." Browntail purred "Well done Onepaw, how about tomorrow we practice your hunting skills?" Onepaw leaped in excitement "yes yes yes! I'm going to go tell Gorsepelt" Cloudear grabbed his tail to keep him from running away. "Don't be mouse-brained if you run back you'll scare all the prey!" Onepaw dropped his ears "s-sorry Cloudear." He whispered. Cloudear replied in a softer tone "If we go back we go back as a group" the she-cat padded alongside Thornheart until a vole crossed their path. Thornheart quickly dropped into a hunters crouch and killed it with a swift blow. "good catch Thornheart!" mewed Browntail. Thornheart immediately looked embarresed in front of Cloudear "It was a lousy stance but its more food for the clan." Cloudear mewed "Oh that's fox-dung that was a great catch lets head back and tell Frostheart everything is in order." As the four cats padded back into the middle of snowclan's camp Onepaw heard a coarse voice calling him. "Onepaw come over here!"


	2. Chapter 2

A New Beginning

Chpt 1

"Onepaw!" Onepaw looked over as his mentor Browntail ran towards him. "What is it Browntail?" "Were going on a patrol with Thornheart and Cloudear." Mewed Browntail. Onepaw quickly thought to himself "This is my first patrol!" "Were leaving Onepaw c'mon." The two cats quickly caught up to the rest of the patrol, and climbed out of the fallen pine tree that was the entrance to their camp. After a quick walk they were at Sunclan's border. "Onepaw what do you smell" asked Browntail. He tasted the morning air "I smell what I think is Sunclan, on their side of course and I also smell dog a couple days stale though." Browntail purred "Well done Onepaw, how about tomorrow we practice your hunting skills?" Onepaw leaped in excitement "yes yes yes! I'm going to go tell Gorsepelt" Cloudear grabbed his tail to keep him from running away. "Don't be mouse-brained if you run back you'll scare all the prey!" Onepaw dropped his ears "s-sorry Cloudear." He whispered. Cloudear replied in a softer tone "If we go back we go back as a group" the she-cat padded alongside Thornheart until a vole crossed their path. Thornheart quickly dropped into a hunters crouch and killed it with a swift blow. "good catch Thornheart!" mewed Browntail. Thornheart immediately looked embarresed in front of Cloudear "It was a lousy stance but its more food for the clan." Cloudear mewed "Oh that's fox-dung that was a great catch lets head back and tell Frostheart everything is in order." As the four cats padded back into the middle of snowclan's camp Onepaw heard a coarse voice calling him. "Onepaw come over here!"

Chpt 2

Onepaw grabbed a blackbird from the fresh-kill pile and sat down next to Mudpaw and Whitepaw. "How was your first patrol Onepaw?" asked Whitepaw. "Well it was ok I guess nothing interesting happened though." Mudpaw sat up his fur bristling in anger "For which you should be grateful!" Mudpaw spat. Onepaw was just about to retort when Pinestar's voice rang out from the Big Pine "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Big Pine!" As soon as most of Snowclan was watching Pinestar she continued. "These two cats have been waiting for a long time, they have finally reached their 6th moon and are ready for their apprenticeship! Foxkit Shrewkit step forward please." The two young cats stepped forward nervously but lifted their heads up in excitement. "Foxkit, Shrewkit do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend Snowclan even at the cost of your life?" the shakily replied "I do!" Pinestar finished the ceremony "Until you earn your warrior names you will be known as Foxpaw and Shrewpaw. Cloudear I would like you to be Foxpaw's mentor." Cloudear walked forward barely containing her excitement of getting her first apprentice. "And Thornheart I would like you to mentor Foxpaw!" the two cats licked each others shoulders respectfully. As soon as they stepped back the clan erupted "Foxpaw, Shrewpaw! Foxpaw, Shrewpaw!" as soon as the new apprentices finished their greetings they were sent to the apprentice den to get some sleep. Onepaw quickly ran in behind them. "Congratulations Foxpaw and Shrewpaw!" Shrewpaw looked at him and smiled "o-oh thanks but what if im not a good warrior?" Foxpaw quickly sat up "If anyone says that ill claw their ears off!" Shrewpaw purred "T-thanks Foxpaw maybe I just need some sleep." She set herself down in a nest and minutes later started snoring.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Beginning

Chpt 1

"Onepaw!" Onepaw looked over as his mentor Browntail ran towards him. "What is it Browntail?" "Were going on a patrol with Thornheart and Cloudear." Mewed Browntail. Onepaw quickly thought to himself "This is my first patrol!" "Were leaving Onepaw c'mon." The two cats quickly caught up to the rest of the patrol, and climbed out of the fallen pine tree that was the entrance to their camp. After a quick walk they were at Sunclan's border. "Onepaw what do you smell" asked Browntail. He tasted the morning air "I smell what I think is Sunclan, on their side of course and I also smell dog a couple days stale though." Browntail purred "Well done Onepaw, how about tomorrow we practice your hunting skills?" Onepaw leaped in excitement "yes yes yes! I'm going to go tell Gorsepelt" Cloudear grabbed his tail to keep him from running away. "Don't be mouse-brained if you run back you'll scare all the prey!" Onepaw dropped his ears "s-sorry Cloudear." He whispered. Cloudear replied in a softer tone "If we go back we go back as a group" the she-cat padded alongside Thornheart until a vole crossed their path. Thornheart quickly dropped into a hunters crouch and killed it with a swift blow. "good catch Thornheart!" mewed Browntail. Thornheart immediately looked embarresed in front of Cloudear "It was a lousy stance but its more food for the clan." Cloudear mewed "Oh that's fox-dung that was a great catch lets head back and tell Frostheart everything is in order." As the four cats padded back into the middle of snowclan's camp Onepaw heard a coarse voice calling him. "Onepaw come over here!"

Chpt 2

Onepaw grabbed a blackbird from the fresh-kill pile and sat down next to Mudpaw and Whitepaw. "How was your first patrol Onepaw?" asked Whitepaw. "Well it was ok I guess nothing interesting happened though." Mudpaw sat up his fur bristling in anger "For which you should be grateful!" Mudpaw spat. Onepaw was just about to retort when Pinestar's voice rang out from the Big Pine "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Big Pine!" As soon as most of Snowclan was watching Pinestar she continued. "These two cats have been waiting for a long time, they have finally reached their 6th moon and are ready for their apprenticeship! Foxkit Shrewkit step forward please." The two young cats stepped forward nervously but lifted their heads up in excitement. "Foxkit, Shrewkit do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend Snowclan even at the cost of your life?" the shakily replied "I do!" Pinestar finished the ceremony "Until you earn your warrior names you will be known as Foxpaw and Shrewpaw. Cloudear I would like you to be Foxpaw's mentor." Cloudear walked forward barely containing her excitement of getting her first apprentice. "And Thornheart I would like you to mentor Foxpaw!" the two cats licked each others shoulders respectfully. As soon as they stepped back the clan erupted "Foxpaw, Shrewpaw! Foxpaw, Shrewpaw!" as soon as the new apprentices finished their greetings they were sent to the apprentice den to get some sleep. Onepaw quickly ran in behind them. "Congratulations Foxpaw and Shrewpaw!" Shrewpaw looked at him and smiled "o-oh thanks but what if im not a good warrior?" Foxpaw quickly sat up "If anyone says that ill claw their ears off!" Shrewpaw purred "T-thanks Foxpaw maybe I just need some sleep." She set herself down in a nest and minutes later started snoring.

Chpt 3

As soon as Shrewpaw fell asleep she appeared in a weird meadow, and there was a strange cat with dark green eyes. After a moment of silence the cat finally spoke "Shrewpaw my name is Greenstar I was the leader of your clan many moons ago. But that's not the point I have to give you a message whatever happens stay strong for your brothers and stay strong for your clan!" A deeper voice cut out Greenstar's "One will be lost while the others are home, he will meet the warriors of bone Four must unite or watch as their home is destroyed!" Shrewpaw woke up while Mudpaw slept beside her. She shook her head and thought to herself _Maybe I should talk to Stormfoot about my dream? _She padded to the medicine cats den and saw Stormfoot sorting out herbs S-Stormfoot? The grey cat turned and looked at her "What is it Shrewpaw? Anything I can help with?" She looked down and thought. _Why are you bothering him about this it was just a stupid dream! _"Um it was just a dream Stormfoot sorry to bother you" She walked out thinking about what the dream meant. _All I have to worry about is my training and protecting Snowclan. _


End file.
